Summer of Love
by Sirius's Wife
Summary: slash. harry/fred. was suppose to be a one shot, it got too long. rated m to be sure.


_I got bored and wrote this.. anyway i dont really find alot of good HARRY/FRED slash fanfics so yea.. i dont own anything that jk rowling has wrote.  
_

_

* * *

_

SUMMARY: Summer after 3rd year, Harry is to go to the Weasleys for the Quidditch World Cup, Fred has had a crush on Harry since he met him and he confronts his older brother Bill about his feelings, Bill decides to play matchmaker...but does Harry feel the same? Why the suspense? We all know he does lmao. ALSO I KNOW ITS A LAME TITLE...

**Summer of Love.**

Fred paced his backyard by himself, he knew the others would worry about him because of his behavior, he usually was always with his twin, George. But he really didnt care at the moment, even his twin couldnt cheer him up right now. He was happy, but at the same time he was reluctant to accept his happiness, and even more reluctant to to not accept it. He was happy because the one he has been pining after is coming over for the summer, he was happy that his love will be joining his family to the Quidditch World Cup, but he wasnt happy because the one he loves does not love him back.

Fred sighed and looked back at the house. Only one more day untill his love will be gracing his family with his presence, only one more day to wait and he will get to see him. Only one more day to realize all over again that he is nothing more to his love then his best friend's older brother. He decided to go back into the house, after all his older brother Bill is on his way in. He wouldnt want to be rude.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

George sat in his bedroom upstairs of the Burrow and watched his brother walk around the backyard, he was starting to get worried, for the past few days he hasn't been acting himself. He had tried to talk to his twin about his problems, he always talked to George, but on this...George didn't know what could cause his brother to shut down, even to him! He didnt know what was going on inside his twins head, and Fred wouldnt let him in to find out! He had decided that he would talk to Bill about it, see if Fred would open up to the oldest sibling.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bill apparated outside of his childhood home, The Burrow, he could already smell his mothers cooking, god he missed home sometimes! He walked up to the door and opened it as loud as he could.

"IM HERE!!" he yelled to the entire room at large.

"Bill!" Ginny yelled and jumped into his arms.

"Gin!" Bill yelled just as excited, giving his baby sister a bear hug and slightly swaying her. "How have you been? Doing good in school?"

Ginny nodded, just as his mother walked out from the kitchen looking excited.

"Bill, dear!" mother and son embraced, "How have you been?"

"Good, good." Bill said waving a hand and magicking his stuff up to his old room, "Been real slow at work lately, not finding many ruins now-a-days."

"Oh, dear! Why dont you let me cut your hair while you are here?"

Bill rolled his eyes at his mother, "Mom..."

"Oh I know dear, you are a grown man, but it is getting rather long. Maybe just a snip?" his mother pleaded.

"Mom, you and I both know that 'just a snip' means that you will know when to stop once you start."

There was a chuckle from the stairs, "Bill!" Ron went to his older brother.

"THERE'S MY FAVORITE PUNCHING BAG!" Bill exclaimed, pulling his youngest brother in and giving him a noogy. "How ya doin ickle Ronniekins!"

"Bill!" Ron complained pulling away from Bill and flattening his hair down.

"Say.." Bill looked around getting suspicious. "Im kinda not liken that Fred and George arent down yet...should i be scared?"

"Of course not!" George exclaimed, feigning a hurt expression. Fred at his side looking betrayed.

"We would NEVER!" Fred said putting his hand to his forehead, in a would-be dramatic pose.

"Wouldn't even think-!" George said with a sigh.

"Why would you even think that of us?!" Fred finished as the brothers held onto each other and pretended to sob.

Bill cocked his eyebrow at his twin brothers. "Now im REALLY scared..."

Ron and Ginny laughed. Mrs. Weasley gave her twin sons a reproachful look. "Now, boys you really arent planning anything...?"

"We were but Fred said nooooooo!" George said, half-heartedly punching his brother. Fred looked sheepish.

"Well come now, Bill, have a seat and let me get you something to drink. You're father and brother will be home fromt he ministry in a few hours." Mrs. Weasley ushered her eldest son into the kitchen.

"Sounds good, mum." Bill sat heavily into a chair. "When is Charlie getting here?" he asked as Ron and Ginny took a seat on opposite sides of their favorite brother.

"Oh he said he would be here in the morning." Mrs. Weasley answered putting a glass of pumpkin juice in front of each of her kids and a sandwhich.

"Will he be here before Harry gets here?" Ginny asked taking a swig of her pumpkin juice.

"Harry?" Bill asked, "Harry who?"

"POTTER! Of course." Ron answered his mouth full of bread and ham.

"He's coming here?" Bill asked eyes wide.

"Of course!" Ron said again, this time mouth void of food. "He's going with us to the cup. Did you forget he's my best friend? Hermione will be here too."

(A.N: YES SHE WAS ALREADY THERE BUT OH WELL.)

"Wow." Bill said, looking stunned, "I finally get to meet him, eh?" _THE Harry Potter... _"So what is he like?" Bill couldnt help but ask. To Bill's surprise it was Ginny who answered.

"Oh he is really smart, and brave, and kind and he has the most gorgeous green eyes, EVER! And-"

"Whoa-" Bill gave Ginny a sly smile, "Sounds like someone has a crush."

Ginny blushed and Ron laughed. "Yea," Ron picked up from there, "He's pretty cool. You'll like him."

Bill chuckled, taking another bite out of his sandwhich.

"Yes he is the sweetest little boy." Mrs. Weasley said sitting down with a hot cup of tea. "Its his relatives im not particularly fond of." Bill noticed the chill her voice took on with that last statement.

"Whats wrong with his relatives?"

"They hate magic." Ron said putting his plate and glass in the sink to be magically washed. Him and Ginny headed for the door. "Therefore they hate him." Ron finished before walking out.

"Well thats not very nice..."Bill said.

"Its not..." Mrs. Weasley said sadly. "From what the boys say, his uncle put bars on his windows. How true that is im not sure...you know they exagerate alot."

Bill pondered this, bars on a childs window? Any further discussion was cut off by George walking into the kitchen. "Bill, can i talk to you for a minute?" George asked. He seemed serious...that was rare.

"George is everything ok?" Mrs. Weasley asked, concerned.

"Yea, yea." George waved his hand, "I just wanna show Bill something."

"Sure, lil bro." Bill said cheerfully, knowing full well that that was not what George wanted.

Bill followed George up to his room. "Whats going on..." Bill said shutting the door.

George looked his older brother in the eye. "Im getting worried about Fred, For the past few days...well, months actually. He hasnt been himself, like right now he is walking around the backyard, just kicking stones and starring off into space. Iv tried asking him whats up with him but he just says not to worry about it. But i do! Im worried about him. And also..." George took a deep breath. "He is mumbling in his sleep. I dont know what to make of it...he says stuff like, 'best friends brother' and 'never to be', i dont know what it means and he denies ever even thinking those words. And i was wondering sense we i cant get him to talk. Maybe-"

"I can." Bill said nodding, indeed he found his younger brothers behaviour strange. "I will talk to him. Where did you say he was?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fred had wondered back out to the backyard. He couldnt keep Harry off his mind, he was going to see him tomorrow after a whole two weeks after saying goodbye to him. He had realized his feelings for Harry not too long ago actually, all the time he thought his feelings was just a type of hero-worship...he laughed at the thought, if only it was just that. Now that he knows what his feelings are towards Harry he couldnt stop thinking about him! His smile, his voice, his 'just out of bed look' that Fred loved so much...

"Fred."

Fred jumped at the sudden voice behind him, he turned to find that it was Bill. "Oh, hey Bill." Fred said non-chalantly.

"Hey, what are you doing out here all alone." Bill said standing next to his younger brother.

Fred looked at the ground. "Oh, just thinking..." he wasnt lieing.

"About..." Bill prompted.

"Stuff." Fred said.

Bill sighed, "Look Fred, George said that you have been acting weird lately, and i just seen for myself, out here all alone. Not like you. Just talk to me."

Fred continued to stare at the ground. Should he tell him? He has always been able to trust his secrets to Bill. But then again he had always trusted George with his secrets too, but he didnt tell him, either.

"Fred?" Bill prompted again, you just couldnt resist William Weasley.

"Promise not to laugh, or judge, or hate me?" Fred finally said.

Bill was taken aback. "Oh come on! You're my brother i could never hate you! No matter what!"

Fred smiled. "Well...i-I think im in love."

Bill starred for a minute and then chuckled. "Oh, Fred, is that all?!"

Fred blushed, "Well, um, im also...g-" Fred took a deep breath, he had never told anyone. "Gay." he finished, and was surprised how much better he felt, but he was still slightly afraid of Bill's reaction.

He was surprised, again, to see that Bill was still smiling. "Again! Is that all?" Bill chuckled. "Fred i couldn't hate for that! I was bi-curious at your age. Actually i still kind of look at blokes that way."

Fred couldn't help but smile.

"So!" Bill said. "Who's the bloke that gots you acting like a love sick teenager?"

Fred's smile faded. "Does it matter? I mean, he probably isnt gay let alone feel the same way."

"Well have you asked him?"

"Of course not!" Fred panicked. "I mean, what kind of question is that?! 'Hey just curious? Gay? Straight? Bi? Bill-" Fred whined.

"Ok ok, point taken. But i mean, you wont get anywhere unless you ask him. Who is it anyway?"

Fred looked at Bill and back to the ground, "Um...its. Well," he started fidgeting and scratching his head. "Its Harry." he finally finished.

He watched Bill's eyes go wide. "Harry Potter?" Bill looked skeptical. "No offense, bro, but are you sure its not-"

"NO!" Fred said, "That's just it! It's not hero worship! Nor do i only like him because he is THE Harry Potter, its just. He is amazing. He has a great sense of humor, his smile can light up an entire room! He's a really good person. HE is, not the scar, HE is. And it pisses me off when people only look at the scar and not HIM!" Fred was practically shouting at this point.

Bill smiled, yes...he could tell it wasn't hero worship. Fred really did like Harry. "Well, talk to him!" Bill said as if stating the obvious.

"How?" Fred looked to his brother desperately. "I mean, me and Lee has fooled around and even dated for a few weeks, but i already knew he was gay! How do i find out if he is gay?"

"Well you could just come right out and ask it." Bill said again, with an underlying tone of "DUH!"

"Awwwkward." Fred sighed. "Alright ill ask him. And if he says he is straight you have to help me commit suicide!" Fred put his head in his hands.

"No, no. None of that." Bill said. "It wont be the end of the world. Now come on, Ron said Hermy-own-y." Bill made a face at the name, "Was on her way."

Fred chuckled, "Its Hermione. Herm-my-o-nee."

"Right." Bill said putting his arms around his brother's shoulders and walking back to the house. "You also have to tell George whats going on. He is worried about you."

Fred groaned. "Right."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bill and Fred walked into the kitchen, George looked up and caught Fred's eye, Fred smiled a'i promise ill let you know' smile. Bill looked to the crowd around the fireplace.

"Bill!" Mr. Weasley walked forward and shook his eldest sons hand. "Good to see you."

As father and son made small talk and catching up, Fred went to George and pulled him out into the living room.

George listened as Fred told him everything. Not once did George interupt his brother. Finally getting the chance to understand what has been getting under his brothers skin, he was surprised to find out it was Harry.

Fred finished his confession and looked at George expecting to be judged, expected to be shouted at. But it never happened. Again, Fred was shocked at the reaction, George smiled, and embraced his brother. Fred didnt know what to do, nor what to think.

"Fred!" George exclaimed, "I can't believe you didnt tell me sooner! Is Harry gay? We have to get you two hooked up!"

Fred was stunned, he didnt know what to say. He didnt expect all this support...

"Well, i dont think it will be that simple...well maybe, i dont know." Fred couldn't help smile as George continued talking about how to approach Harry.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Bill this is Hermione, Hermione this is my oldest brother Bill." Ron said.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Hermione said and she and Bill shook hands.

"Pleasures all mine." Bill smiled.

"Come on Hermione! Lets put your stuff up!." Ginny grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs.

"Well the gangs almost here all we need is Charlie and Harry." Mr. Weasley said, happy to be spending time with his family, his family including Harry and Hermione.

"Yeah." Bill said converstaionally. "I cant wait to meet the hero Harry Potter." His father chuckled, "Dont refer to him as that to his face. He is rather shy."

"So iv heard."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
